


He just has to say it

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Favors, M/M, POV Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy has a problem. Harry won't ask. Written from Ron's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He just has to say it

Ever since Harry moved to 12 Grimmauld Place , Malfoy would come to the house once a week and sit on the stairs. It didn't mater, if it rained or snowed, if it was a holiday or if Harry was even home - he'd come with the nightfall and sit there for an hour or two with his head bent down, lost in his thoughts.

Harry didn't seem to mind. As far as we knew, he never talked to Malfoy.

„Ron, I've spent my whole life digging up secrets and everything would've been much more simple, if the damn people would just tell me what they want and why. If Malfoy wants something from me, he just has to open his mouth.‟ So I left it.

On one particularly cold night, Neville offered to bring Malfoy a cup of hot cocoa. Hermione and I decided to follow him as curiosity was slowly driving us mad, but Harry claimed that he was too exhausted from playing Exploding Snap all evening long.

Malfoy was nice (for a Malfoy), being sarcastic and witty, looking grateful for the beverage and sipping it slowly while talking to us. He was polite to Hermione, not once calling her Mudblood, asked about my Auror training, mentioning that he also wanted to join, but changed his mind and praised Neville for becoming the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. After finishing his cup, he handed it to me, thanked us and...stayed. As nobody spoke a word for nearly half an hour, we went back inside.

„He has to be the one to start talking. I won't ask,‟ was all Harry said.

„Mate, he's freezing.‟

„He has a home and a family. Or at least one parent. And he's an adult. We all are. Maybe I was chosen to defeat Voldemort, but not to save the whole world. If you want to help him, fine with me, you can take him to the Burrow. Or Hogwarts. Or to the Muggle world. I'll gladly help him, but he has to come to me. It's the least I can expect.‟

I never thought the day would come, when I – Ron Weasley – would care about Malfoy, but that's what life's about, isn't it? Full of surprises and always ready to kick you in the ass. But by the time I opened the entrance door, Malfoy was gone.

Spring came by and my family decided to visit Charlie in Romania for two weeks, inviting Hermione and Harry to come with us. Hermione agreed, but Harry was all in It‘s – time – to clean – the – house – and – oh - don't – you – want – to – help - me mood, so he kindly refused the offer. We promised to send him an owl every third day.

We had a lot of fun on the trip, buying all kind of souvenirs. Hermione convinced me to go to the Muggle part of Bucharest as she wanted to see the Peasant and Village Museums as well as the National Art Museum. She even got me to pay a street gypsy to tell me my future. We bought lots of postcards (Muggle and non–muggle), ate icecream (from one scone!!!) and took more than enough photos. We missed Harry, though, but Hermione made sure to note everything down, so that she could later write him a letter. My job was to sign it. His owl would usually arrive in the morning.

„It looks like Malfoy finally decided to talk to Harry,‟ Hermione informed me one morning, whilst drinking her cup of tea.

„Pfuuu, thank Merlin, I was getting worried. Does he write what's bothering Malfoy so much?‟

„Feeling a bit down...problems in the family...nightmares...rejected...need to talk to someone...friends...all night...whaaat?!‟

„Hermione? What's wrong?‟

„Oh, Ron...Ron...‟. She handed me the parchment.

 

He asked me to kill him. So I did.


End file.
